Of War, Love, and One-Eyed Dragons
by DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp
Summary: They are at war with the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven's, Oda Nobunaga, and one of the mostly unlikely clan's to offer its help sends its best Shinobi led by Aiko, a Shinobi with a dark past. Will the Big Boss of Oshu himself be able to help the timid woman, before giving in to his own desires? This is a whole new party, guys! Date Masamune/OC w/ side pairings. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Aiko

Position: Shinobi Corps. leader.

Clan: Zakura

Element: Earth

Hair/style: Long waist length black straight hair with chin length side swept bangs that frames and cover the right side of her heart shaped face.

Body shape: Curvaceous with an even light peach skin.

Faults: Scarred up back.

Height: Five foot four inches.

Eye color: Pale green.

Likes: Dragons, blades, fighting, planing, children, playing, sleeping, cooking, bathing, dancing, teaching, honorable fights, necklaces, and hair combs to keep her hair pinned back.

Personality: Is a very kind and caring woman unless her 'pride' is hurt, then she becomes cold and heartless. Mostly she tries and solves things without mindless blood shed as she likes to keep the peace between lands much like her Lady. Aiko can also be easily embarrassed when people complement her, or flirt with her. Also she becomes very uncomfortable when she's without some coverings of her upper torso, and as such has low self-esteem because of her scars.

START STORY

**•Date Masamune's Point of View•**

Sighing I leaned back on the futon I was placed on as my fingers touched the bandages that were wrapped around my upper torso. "Damn, what a pain in the ass." I swore calmly. I blinked my one eye as the shoji screens divided to show the Tiger of Kai himself. He smiled.

"Looks like you're healing nicely. Your right eye and three of your men are back along with Yukimura and Sasuke." The old man told me. I couldn't help but smirk.

Distant yelling could be heard inside the room. It sounded like a woman. "How many times do I have to tell you?! My Lady Miko Zakura sent me and the members of my corps." Now that sounded like a pissed off woman. I felt sorry for the poor sap who was arguing with her. All of a sudden was there as loud THUNK. "Do you have no honor? How dare you stare at my chest?!" both the old man and I started laughing. "Now take me to the Tiger of Kai. I desire to speak to him." The old man left the room.

"Who is it that wishes to speak with me?" came the deep, calm voice of Takeda Shingen. Grunting I slowly stood up on my feet and walked towards the splited shoji screen.

Standing there in front of Takeda was a beautiful young woman dressed in a black and silver tunic top with a silver silk belt around her slim waist and long bell sleeves that went past her hands and form fitting bottoms. Around her shins were guards and on her feet were a pair of small heeled boots. Strapped to her left hip was three katanas. One had a dark earth-y green hilt, another black, while the last had crimson hilt. The woman bowed her head. "I am Aiko; leader of the Shinobi Corps. for the Zakura Clan under Lady Miko Zakura. Our lady is with child so she sent me, her right hand, to assist in the battle against Oda."

Now I could understand why the poor man kept ogling at her chest, she sure had one unlike most women I have met. A woman dressed in black appeared right behind the woman, now known as Aiko, bowing. "Mistress Aiko, nothing seems out of place around the outer part of the domain of the Tiger of Kai."

"Good. Now go call for the others and tend to those with wounds. Have some of the others go looking for herbs that we might need to use."

The woman in black disappeared just as quickly as she appeared. "You know you shouldn't be standing for long. Blood is already seeping through your bandages." My eye widen slightly as Aiko looked over at me.

"Heh. This?" I gestured towards the wrappings, acting as if it was nothing. "This is nothing." She just rolled her pale green orbs.

"Right. Did anyone remove the bullet or is it still lodged in you? That slows the healing process greatly you know." The old man shook his head.

"I think I'll leave Lord Masamune in your care Mistress Aiko." And with that the old man left. And with that I went back into the room I was staying in for the time being.

"Do you mind if I took a look?" I turned my head so I could see her with my single eye. I just shrugged my shoulder; not really caring if she did or didn't. This is when I took notice of the white case she brought with her as she kneeled down by the futon that I was laying on again; my elbows propping me up. Her fingers were cool and felt nice against my heated skin as she un-did the bindings around my torso. "You need to relax. If you keep on moving while this bullet is still in it could really hurt you in the long run." She explained while prodding around the small wound track. She pulled a small knife and lit a candle. "This will help get the bullet out and slow the bleeding that'll start shortly after. This will hurt," she warned.

I hissed in pain as she started digging the metal ball out of my body. The burning of the hot blade against my flesh was painful. As quickly as it came did it vanish. "Damn." I cursed as she wrapped my upper torso again. Aiko held up a tiny metal ball in front of my face with blood stained finger tips. "That little thing caused all this?" I asked while cupping my burnt wound. I looked up toward the shoji screens as the parted. "Hey Kojūrō. How's it goin'? I see you brought my swords back." I greeted my second in command.

Quickly was a blade pointed at Aiko's face. I looked back at Kojūrō to see a knife pointed at his throat. "If I were you I'd lower that blade from my mistress' face or face death," hissed a woman dressed in black with a black silk cloth wrapped around her eyes.

"Lower _your_ blade Jun. And that's an order." With grace I've never seen before did Aiko push Kojūrō's blade down while standing. The other woman pulled her blade away, only to get slapped across the face. "I know you're still young, but I thought I taught you better. Now say sorry and go clean this." She gave the knife to the smaller woman who then fell to her knees and touched her forehead against the wooden floor.

"I am greatly sorry. Please forgive my stupidity." She stayed like that for awhile before Kojūrō accepted. She got up, keeping her head lowered, and made her leave. Aiko took out a cloth that was tucked away in her long sleeves and wiped off the blood on her finger tips.

"If I were you I wouldn't make any rash movements unless you want to reopen that burnt wound trail. I'll go prepare you some jasmine tea along with something to eat." She then left.

I laughed as Kojūrō just blinked. "Well I'll be damned. I never thought I'd see the day where a woman would be giving _me_, of all people, orders before cooking me a meal!" Kojūrō chuckled softly along with me.

"I also never thought I'd see the day when you get bossed around by a woman Boss Masamune."

Crossing my arms behind my head I laid back down and looked straight up. "Man, she sure is something." I stated as Kojūrō sat my swords by my side. Kojūrō nodded his head in agreement.

"Slow down will you? Baka, you're as bad as that bake neko. Usagi, get back here dammit! Go find some one else to bother. The Tiger of Kai's cub is about your age. Go play around with him for a bit, maybe he could help you use your spears better. Watch it! I'm carrying tea here." I tuned my head and watched as the shoji panels parted to show Aiko balancing a tray of food and a tray of tea.

"Hey Kojūrō, go help the lady out." I elbowed said man in the side from my position. He got up slowly and went to take the tray of tea. Aiko walked over and placed the tray of food down next to me before going and grabbing more pillows. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I said it before that you need to relax. And that's what these are for." Grabbing a hold of my shoulder she helped me sit up and placed the pillows behind me. I leaned back against the mounds, only to feel something warm and soft behind my head. I was aware of a speeding heartbeat. Oh boy. I wanted to move away but my body was relaxing even more. "Eh. C-c-could you lean forward a bit please?" I just relaxed back even more against her chest. I could feel her heart beating hard against her breast that rested against my shoulders and neck.

"You told me to relax and that's exactly what I'm doing." I stated plainly while crossing my arms over my wrapped torso and closing my one eye. Again were the rice paper screens parted. Standing there was Sanada Yukimura. "Hey, Yukimura. Thanks for the help with bringing my men back along with my swords."

"Lord Masamune!" the loud teen yelled. I could feel my head throb at how loud he was. "My Lord Takeda said you were up and about earlier. So I had to see if it was true. I am greatly delighted that you are feeling better so soon!" I only seen a flash of bright red before the kid was taken down hard by a giggling mess of black and bright red with hints of orange.

"Do I get a prize now? I found the cub! Usagi wants a carrot as her prize!" I chuckled as the kid looked mortified as the girl sat on top of him. "Can Usagi have her carrot now? Or can she play with the cub? Please let Usagi play with the cub! He's cute~" without waiting for an answer from anyone did the bundle of energy pick up Yukimura and dragged him out of the room. I felt myself falling back as the woman I was leaning again shot up.

"Usagi! Get the hell back here. Your definition of the word _Play_ is different from that of an innocent child!" Aiko ran straight out of the room to follow the rabbit like girl.

"I'll be damned." I sighed while relaxing back into the mountain of pillows. "Mind leaving Kojūrō? I'd like to rest a little longer." Kojūrō nodded and left as I got comfortable. But my stomach growled. Scowling I sat back up slowly and looked over at the food. It looked well put together and thought out.

"My mistress would be angry if you eat that now. It's too cold. She'll be back with something warmer that'll be better for you." I looked up to see a woman hanging out of a hole in the ceiling. "I am known as Kage, silence is my thing." Her hair hung down and looked to be a paling navy blue that blended into the darkness of the corner. She then vanished back up and replaced the tile.

"Oh wow. Three strange women have visited me today."

"Oops. Maybe I should have knocked?" a woman giggled melodiously. Tilting my head did I see Aiko holding onto another tray. "From the look on your face I would have to guess that you have met my personal shadow. She's harmless for the most part. Kage mostly does spying and scouting. But she is good at silent kills." Aiko knelt down and placed the tray on my lap. "But let me appologize for Usagi. She gets that way when she meets new people. And once she got word that we'd be helping fight against Oda she went insane. It was because of that man, no, that demon that Usagi didn't have parents growing up. So this is her chance to get back at him for the pain he put her thru."

A sad smile grace Aiko's pale lips. "You really care about them, huh?" I asked before eating some rice. She giggled again and nodded. I smirked and continued eating. A touch of red graced her cheeks and nose.

"Is it to your liking, Lord Masamune?"

"This is pretty good." Again did her face heat up as she sat there. The silence was comforting as I ate. Completely different from what I was used to when eating with all my men.


	2. Chapter 2

I just sat there as he ate; trying to still my heavily beating heart. The uncommunicativeness between us was soothing and a nice change of pace from that headache of a rabbit. Before I went back to the kitchens I had stopped Usagi from taking the poor cub's innocents. Just thinking about it made my head throb. But she did have her perks of drawing everyone's eye to her and away from what the rest of us.

"Why so tense? Do I make you uncomfortable?" I felt myself jolt up slightly from the sudden voice. Little shivers ran down my spine like an electrical flux.

Blood rushed up towards my cheeks as I looked up into that stunning blue Jewel that was Date Masamune's lone eye. "N-no!" I mentally rebuked myself for stuttering. It wasn't like I haven't seen a handsome man before. He just kept staring at me! "I-Is something wrong?" again with the stuttering. Why am I so nervous Lord Date Masamune just shrugged his shoulders while closing his single beautiful blue eye. His shoulders were so broad. Which only highlighted the rigid muscles under his taut skin that stretched over his equally broad chest and trimmed arms.

What the hell is wrong with me? My blush only grew hotter as I lowered my head; hoping that my long bangs will cover my burning face. "You're pretty cute when you blush." My eyes widen as I looked forward; only to come face first with... oh Kami-sama. And it didn't help matter that his blue hakamas were resting low on his hips. My pale green eyes trailed down the path that was set before them before I tightly closed my eyes and stood up.

"Please excuse me. I have things to do!" I spoke quickly before leaving.

My cheeks where boiling!

"You look hot and bothered, my Mistress. May I ask what had accrued between you and the Dokuganryū?" asked the soft spoken Kage as she quietly walked out of the shadows. Unlike all of the others her outfit was a lot like mine but with flats instead of boots and was off the shoulder and sleeveless. And the colors were navy blue and pale baby blue. Black leather fingerless gloves encased both of her hands as she clasped them in front of her. The different hues of blue created the most oddest but beautiful eyes I've ever seen on a woman. Kage's only answer was silence. "Ah. I understand. I shall bid you a good night's rest then, Mistress Aiko." The darkness of the night swallowed her whole.

I needed to cool my nerves. Taking a deep breath I walked off the porch and into a small garden right outside the Dokuganryū's room. Closing my eyes I slid my left foot behind my right while slowly bringing my hands up; as if blocking something. The dirt under my feet shifted with me as I began. Crouching low to the Earth did I bring my left arm across my chest with the palm down and fingers pointing towards my right as I extended my right straight out. Shifting my weight I turned and stood upright with my arms crossed in front of my chest before bringing them both down as I stepped forward with my left foot.

Turning again I swept my right arm across the air as I went on the very tips of my toes. Bringing my right leg up first bent before straightening it out as I bent backwards; almost touching the ground. Placing both of my palms flat against the sand did I shift my weight back and swung my left leg into the air before landing back onto the ground on just the point of my right foot. I took this as a chance to spin around only twice before going into an arabesque penchée then placing both of my feet back onto the ground as I straighten my body back up.

"Very nice." Whipping around I saw the One-Eyed Dragon of Oshu leaning against a wooden pillar with his arms crossed his broad chest. "That was very nice." He repeated himself; saying the _'very nice'_ in English. I took to hiding behind one of the stone statues. A smug smirk graced his lips. "Why so shy?" I hid more behind the statue.

"H-How long have you been standing there?"

"Eh? Since ya swept your right arm across the air." My face grew red as I removed my hair from behind my ears so it could hide my face.

"Y-You should be resting. And it's getting pretty late. I should be doing my rounds before calling it a night." And I quickly vanished away from his sight while my heart slammed against my breast.


	3. Chapter 3

**•Date Masamune's Point of View•**

* * *

Sighing I uncrossed my arms and moved to the place where the timid woman was once standing. "Oh man. How troublesome." I muttered while looking around. The dark clouds rolled across the skies as it became late into the night and the air was cooling. I looked down.

Resting on top of the sand covered ground was a light pink, almost white, comb in the shape of fully bloomed Sakura blossoms. I crouched down and picked it up. Small little red stones were placed at the tip of each petal and varied in shades. It was very elegant and lovely. Turning around did I walk back to the room I was staying in; the comb clasped loosely in my hand. Now I know I'd have another chance to talk with her if this happens to be hers, which I have no doubt in my mind that it is. I turned and just stood there on the porch; leaning against a pillar.

Looking up at the full moon I just stood there for a minute or two. It was such a nice night out. But something felt wrong. Looking around again before walking back into my room for the night. Closing the shoji screen behind me I went and laid back down on the futon. Sighing again I closed my eyes as I allowed my body and mind to slip away.

_**Dream**_

_It was about mid-day and I was back in my own room in Oshu. Taking a look around I placed my hands up either of my sleeves as I walked over to the open screens. I stood on my wooden porch as I looked out across the gardens._

_"Masako, get back here!" I heard a woman yell. The sounds of feet slapping against the wood could be heard coming closer to my place. I stood still and waited as my hand slipped from its place up my kimono sleeve to encase the hilt of my sword._

_A small boy with shaggy black hair ran around the corner and wrapped himself around my legs. "Touchan! Kachan is after me!" he cried while trying to hide his small body. I cocked a single eyebrow at the kid._

_"Eh?"_

_"Masako, it's bath time. Now get back here you troublesome child of mine!" walking calmly around the corner was something I would never thought I'd see._

_She still wore her form fitting bottoms and tunic top, but instead of black and silver it was blue with a silver sash. That shimmering black hair of hers hung down to her mid thighs and swung to and fro behind her. "Aiko?" I asked. A smile pulled at those tempting lips as she came closer. The kid clung even tighter to my legs. I bent down after letting go of the hilt of my sword to pluck the boy off my body by the collar of his cream colored kimono. I just simply held him as he thrashed about with his short legs._

_"My husband, I am deeply sorry to trouble you with our son." A shiver ran down my spine at the word _husband_. The kid just stopped completely once Aiko took him from me and cradled him against her side. He pouted with his arms crossed over his chest while glaring his blue eyes away from the smug looking woman._

_Ruffling the kid's hair I moved closer to the woman whom stood in front of me. "The kid is no trouble if he leads you to me." I tilted her head back some with one lone finger. A blush stained her cheeks a rosy pink._


	4. Chapter 4

**•Aiko's Point of View•**

* * *

I leaned against the cool stone wall of Takeda Shingen's home. My blush was consuming my whole face. I can't believe he saw me! I'm so embarrassed. I crouched down with my back still against the stone wall as I hid my face in my hands. "That's so embarrassing! I cannot believe _the _Dokuganryū saw me dancing..." slowly I ran my fingers through my hair; only to have them freeze.

My comb was gone. I quickly stood up and allowed my hair to sway behind me to its full waist length. Oh no. Where could it be? That comb was a gift; one that I held close to heart; only second to the women in my team. I shot off in search of the only thing that I loved with all my being. "How could I be so careless?" I scolded myself while landing on top of a roof. My eyes narrowed as I looked out across the grounds.

A kunai landed only inches from the person's foot whom stood behind me. "Whoa. Easy there!" my eyebrow started twitching. I knew that voice anywhere. "Hi to you to, good lookin'." I turned and growled at him. He smirked in return while having his hands up in front of him. "What? Can't I say hi to a fellow shinobi? Mainly you, of all people, Aiko."

I stuck out my leg and swept his from from under him so he could crash against the tiles of the roof. "Sarutobi Sasuke... What do you want?" I asked while glaring at him as said man laid on his back. My blush had long since vanished as I took this as a chance to twist my hair into a high bun and sticking two black and silver chopsticks to hold the bun in place. Hanging from a thin chain that was connected to the end of both hair pieces was a silver dragon curled around a navy blue orb. They were once my mothers before _that _day; the day before she had given me her families heirlooms that were passed down from Mother to Daughter. I ran my hand over the clasp of my black leather collar. Underneath hid the most disgusting thing about me; the reason I will never have children or a husband of my own.

"Aw, why don't you leave your hair down? You look better that way." Stated the male shinobi as he stood back up; only to reach out for my hair sticks. I slapped his hand away and held a needle at his throat. "Jeesh. Why so hostile? Did the Dokuganryū get you _that _hot and bothered." My face heated at his double meaning. "I just wanted to see you with your hair down is all."

I glared at Sarutobi Sasuke. "Last time I checked you weren't my husband or a sibling of mine. You have no right to see me with my hair down." I scowled while stashing the needle away.


	5. Chapter 5

**•Date Masamune's Point of View•**

* * *

The birds chirped on the other side of the screen in the morning. I arched my back until it cracked. I felt better than ever. But I couldn't help but think of that dream I had last night as I slid my armor back on.

Kojūrō entered the area just as I was getting up with my claws strapped to my side.

"Hey Kojūrō," I greeted my second in command.

"Good morning Boss Masamune." He greeted in return while bowing his head. I walked past him to enter the garden. I drew one of my swords from its sheathe as I took my stance and swung the blade.

_Hm. I healed better than I first thought._

"Looks like the wound you took at Nagashino has healed,

I paused and looked over at Kojūrō. "Yeah. I can set off to take the Demon King's head anytime."

"It relieves me to see that you've recovered."

I scuffed softly. "Look who's talking." I looked down at the blade in my hand. "Want to duel me again, Kojūrō?" I asked.

I swung down while stepping forward. "I will." He answered. "I'm available anytime you need a sparring partner." I went back to my training while he talked. "Lord Masamune..."

"What's wrong?" I asked while holding the sword over my head before swinging it down.

"I'm prepared to receive my punishment after we've defeated the Demon King and conquered the lands."

"Eh?" stopping I turned to look at him.

"No matter what the reason is, I must be punished since I pointed my sword at you-" I swung my sword and pointed the tip at his throat.

"I'll cut you down right now if you keep on talking about stupid shit." I promised.

Kojūrō lost that shocked look on his face and smiled while I took my blade away. "Boss Masamune..." I smirked back at him.

"Hey Kojūrō, have you seen that Kunoichi?" I asked while sheathing my sword.

"The one with the pale green eyes?" I nodded. "Last I seen she was resting in a tree while looking at the sky." I walked away then. "Boss?" called Kojūrō.

I waved back at him while walking. "Just going for a walk; don't worry so much or you'll go gray long before I do." Then I was out of his sights. "Now where could you be?" the clouds rolled across the sky and looked like it was about to pour.

"Mistress Aiko, please come on down. Master Sarutobi Sasuke has returned with his report."

The sound of someone hitting wood was heard. "I don't fucking care what that bastard has to report! He has the nerve to try and take my hair down when he knows very well that only a male family member of blood or my husband is allowed to see me in such state. As the last member of my family I will hold true to my family ways. No one except my future husband will see my hair down."

"Mistress Aiko..."

"I already know." She sighed.

"I was talking about the fact that Oshu no Dokuganryū was listening in on your rants of Takeda's head Shinobi."

A loud THUD was heard. "Itai..." Aiko whined. "H-How can you be so sure about this Kage?"

"For the simple fact that I can see his Right Eye coming this way." I turned and looked behind me to see none other than Kojūrō.

"Boss Masamune! Takeda's shinobi has some information for us." He called out. Sighing I turned and walked over to Kojūrō.

"Mistress Aiko. It'd be best if you went as well. Acting as Lady Zakura's eyes, ears, and body it'd be best if you went."

"Dammit. I hate your logic Kage. Fine, I'll go." I looked up to see Aiko standing on the roof of the building I was standing next to.

* * *

-Some Time Later-

* * *

"Akechi Mitsuhide killed him." The shinobi reported.

I could feel the still healing wound in my side throb painfully at the thought of that bastard.

"Since Tokugawa officially declared his intent to annul his alliance with Oda, Akechi acted as the representative of the Demon King and brutally killed the defenseless Tokugawa."

Aiko lowered her head as she clutched the fabric of her bottoms. Kage stood behind her quietly as the thunder could be heard outside. "Oda and his men. They have no honour. Killing a defenseless man. Just the thought could make me sick."

"Mistress..."

"Huh?"

Yukimura was also clutching at his pants as well. "Lord Ieyasu... What heartache this must bring to Tokugawa's retainers. They devoted everything to him..."

Kojūrō looked at me first before looking back a head. "Does this mean that Akechi didn't accompany Nobunaga on his Kyushu campaign?"

"Yes, this could be the only answer if Master Sarutobi Sasuke's report is true." Answered the woman known as Kage. "If I'm not mistaken this could only mean that others did not accompany Oda?" she derected this question to Takeda's shinobi.

"You couldn't be even more right. Based on the intelligence we've gathered, it wasn't just Akechi. Neither Nouhime, the Demon King's Bride who is quite powerful by her own right within his army, nor Mori Ranmaru, the archer, accompanied him."

Old man Takeda nodded his head once. "He might plan to send his main force to suppress Kyushu while using the others as assassins, and sending them after us."

A scowl marred Aiko's lips.

"We have yet to recover from the battle at Nagashino and are currently unable to surround him."

"And I cannot send any of my women seeing as they are needed here to take care of the injured. Only two are out scouting as we speak and should be returning within the hour."

The woman looked stressed as she bit her lower lip in thought.

"Break up the alliance of the eastern countries and attack them individually?" asked Kojūrō.

"Sound like a good plan that any person would use. But any true warrior would prefer a head-to-head battle." The soft spoken shadow commented.

"If that's what they're doing, will their next target be old man Takeda, the Kunoichi Aiko, or will it be me? Or perhaps..." all three shinobi looked like they understood what I meant.

"I've already sent envoys to Echigo to deliver the news." He sated.

Aiko scuffed. "It would've saved us time if you went instead of your men. I highly doubt they know all the short cuts to Echigo like you do. By any chance did you give one of them something to ID themselves to the War God?" she crossed her arms under her breast.

"Why not go yourself if you're so worried, Aiko." Teased the shinobi.

A soft giggle escaped the standing woman's throat but tried to cover it up by coughing.

"Unlike _some _I happen to be skilled in many fields besides stalking others. One of those skills deals with wounds, such as those dealing with bullets. But if you want to continue this childish argument then, by all means, go right a head. Just know I want lower myself and argue back." Aiko stood and was about to walk away when the male shinobi opened his mouth again.

"What about last night then? I must say you're very cute when angry."

Yukimura's eyes widen. "Sasuke, what about Mistress Kasuga?" a fist struck the male shinobi in the face.

"I'm so gonna kill you Sarutobi Sasuke!" a blush darkened her face.

Calmly did her shadow place her hand on the angered woman's shoulder. "Mistress, your anger is getting the best of you. If you wish we could spar in a bit. But first let me see to Master Sarutobi Sasuke while you go cool off." Aiko shrugged of her hand and left the room.

I just smirked at the sight, finding it quite funny. It lowered the stress levels. The lone woman walked over to the, now bleeding, male shinobi.

"Itai... Why the hell must she be so damn strong?" he complained while trying to stop the blood flow.

* * *

-Some Time Later-

* * *

It was now down pouring outside as I sat on the porch with Kojūrō. One of the men from the village ran to Old man Takeda and told him about something called The Dragon King's Dike. The old man left quickly.

I had a bad feeling about this as I sent three of my men after to help. "Kojūrō..."

"Yes Boss Masamune." We both stood to leave after I noticed Yukimura's disappearance.

"Mistress Aiko,"

"I know Kage. Even that bastard Sarutobi felt it. Usagi went with Lord Takeda's cub, right?"

"Yes, she did. Seems she's fond of the young man already. And we both know how hard that is."

"That I know as well. Once Jun returns be ready. I have a feeling something horrid is going to happen. You stay while I go and see to it nothing befalls the Tiger of Kai."

"I expect that the young Lord of Oshu is about to join the others."

"Then I shall follow and be the shield for _both _the Tiger of Kai and Oshu's One-Eyed Dragon."

Around the corner came both women. A stoic look masked any emotions Aiko was feeling as she bowed. "I'll take my leave then," the shadow stated before disappearing.

"Let's go." Was all I said before we left.

* * *

-Little while later-

* * *

Aiko stood between mine and Kojūrō's horses as she looked down at the scene before her. That bastard was just playing around with Takeda. Threatening to destroy anything and everything should the old man leave. It made my blood boil at the thought of such act.

That druken state he was in before consumed his actions as he twisted and blocked the giant axe the old man used. Both Kojūrō and I quickly got off our horses and ran over to the edge and looked down for a better view.

"Lord Masamune..."

"Akechi, that bastard!" I swore.

With just a slice of that twisted freak's scythe did he slice right into the giant rock pressed against the dike.

Quickly water was flowing out at a rapid pace.

The dike finally broke and threaten to wash everyone away with its current.

"Master Yoshinao! Master Samanosuke! My Lord!" yelled Yukimura before looking up.

Coming down from the dark sky was Akechi swinging his scythe. The blade struck Takeda right by the neck as blood started spurting out. That bastard used the Tiger of Kai as a stepping stone while pushing the wounded man into the water.

"My Lord!" yelled Yukimura as he dove right in after the Tiger of Kai. Following shortly after the kid was the ever hyper rabbit who looked like she seen a ghost of some sort.

I quickly drew my blade along with my second in command as we both got ready to go against Akechi.

"I wanted to savour it slowly." The freak mumbled to himself on the other side of the flooded dike. "But this sensation is fantastic, Tiger of Kai." Slowly did Akechi turn around to look over at us.

"Akechi Mitsuhide..."

"You bastard, don't think you'll get away unharmed!" I yelled.

"So you're still alive, One-Eyed Dragon." That sick freak seems almost delighted. Akechi's visible eye widen in delight as it landed on Aiko who started unsheathing her crimson hilted katana. "Why if it isn't my dear little Aiko-chan. My Sakuramai deeply miss tasting your blood while I hear you scream. Such as lovely sight with an equally lovely sound!" the woman froze as her pale green eyes widen. Lightning and thunder crashed in the background as the heavy rain drenched us to the bone. "You remember me, don't you, my little Aiko-chan?" again did the lightning and thunder crash behind us.


	6. Chapter 6

**•Aiko's Point of View•**

* * *

I froze as I looked over at the sickly looking man with long silver hair. My back felt like it was on fire. "Maybe I should refresh your memory!" the man called out before charging at me.

My swords were forgotten as I danced out of the way of the swinging scythe. I turned and tried to move around him but the tip of his blade caught my left shoulder and sliced down to my opposite hip. My tunic was destroyed completely as only scrap clung to my skin to cover my chest. That feeling. How could I have ever forgotten that feeling.

It felt like I never left that hell hole.

"You remember! My little Aiko-chan remembers the pleasure she gave me as I sliced up that once untouched peach skin!" blood ran freely down my left arm as I pulled out the katana with the black hilt.

"Bastard!" it sounded like Lord Masamune.

Blinking hard a few times I watched as the Lord of Oshu smirked. "His eyes look the same as when he killed Azai. He's a crazy bastard."

"Boss! Master Katakura!" yelled Date's men as they arrived on site. My eyes sight started to blur as I fell to one knee.

"Head downstream with the rest!" yelled Katakura Kojūrō.

The man left and ran quickly downstream as Katakura turned back to face Akechi. "Kojūrō, don't hold back against this bastard."

"Roger. Let's finish him off here."

Both of their auras blasted as they charged. I could do nothing but watch in awe at such power.

"Death Fang!" yelled the cocky Lord of Oshu was he slashed at the creep with three of his six claws.

**Budump, budump!**

My heart raced under my breast as I felt it. Like a strange tugging at my core that pulled me towards the fight.

"That's great!" both Master Katakura and Lord Masamune gasped in shock. "There aren't many lucky enough to taste the swords of the One-Eyed Dragon and the Right-Eye of the Dragon at the same time, right?" he laughed as he sent a glaring green light at the two.

But sadly I was still in its path. I tried to stand but my body just rejected me as it got even closer.

Strong arms wrapped around my waist and knees as the person picked me up and jumped away in time. How could I be so careless?

I looked up at the enraged face of my saviour. My cheeks colored as Lord Masamune gently sat me down away from the fighting. "Stay here. I'll get that bastard back." And he left to join back up with his second in command.

That creep jumped high into the air and landed back on the other side of the flooded dike on his horse.

"Shit." cursed the young Lord.

"I've just savoured the taste of the Tiger of Kai. It'd be bad for my body if I overate. Besides, you have an important role to play." Giggling that freak rode off on his horse.

"What?" asked Masamune. Both he and Katakura sheathed their weapons before the young Lord made his way over to me. "Can you stand?" he asked while kneeling down. I moved my legs and pushed myself up but fell forward. He quickly caught me in his arms.

"S-Sorry..." I stammered as I looked down.

He didn't say anything but picked me up bridal style and walked over to his horse. "Just hold on tightly." He said while putting me on before getting on in front of me. I wrapped my arms around his waist as the large animal started to move. I wasn't used to riding a horse with another person.

I looked down as the rain washed away the blood on my back and arms. I felt so useless. My ego; or lack thereof, was abused. And badly might I add. My fingers curled and grasped the blue fabric of the young Lord's over coat. It felt so soft against my fingertips.

"My Lord! My Lord! Please don't do this to me! My Lord!" that sounded like Sanada Yukimura.

"Shit." Swore the man I was clinging to. Picking my head up I spotted Master Sanada leaning over the KO'd Tiger of Kai. Standing a few feet away from the young man, who was shaking his Lord's shoulders, was Usagi with her hands clasped in front of of doll like body.

"Usagi..." I whispered quietly.

The young girl's ears perked up under her wet red hair as she turned her cyan colored orbs over to look at me perched on the back of the Lord of Oshu's horse. "M-Mistress..." the sad looking girl ran to my side and gasped in shock or horror at the sight of my back. "Mistress Aiko, who did this to you?" she asked, but I didn't give her an answer. A rage I never felt before washed over my being as a few men picked up the Tiger of Kai and got ready to bring him back to his estate. These men were placed under my care and one was wounded in the fight to protect his people. That bastard Akechi had hurt my pride in more ways than one as we made way for Takeda Shingen's home.

Taking one arm away from the One-Eyed Dragon's waist I brought it up to touch the slowly bleeding gash. Pulling my hand away I saw that it was stained red once more. But this time it was my blood. For the first time in five years my own hand was tainted in my own blood.


	7. Chapter 7

**•Date Masamune's Point Of View•**

* * *

It didn't take long for us to reach the Old man's estate. The Kunoichi, Aiko, kept a firm hold around my waist as we passed through the gates. I looked down to see her fisting my over coat; turning her knuckles white as they stretched over the skin.

_That bastard Akechi. What did he do to her? _just thinking about that prick made my blood boil as my skin prickled for the need to fight.

"I'm sorry Lord Masamune. I was of no help..."

"Eh?" I turned my head and looked at her. Aiko had it so her bangs covered most of her face. That irked me slightly. "Ya don't need to apologize for shit. Last time I checked you charged at him first before Kojūrō and I had our fun with that sick bastard." I told her while looking back a head. Her arms tighten around my torso.

"Arigato, Lord Masamune..." my spine stiffened as she rested her head between my shoulders. I could feel the body heat Aiko was giving off as it seeped into my being. My horse stopped and I got ready to dismount but couldn't with her arms still wound around me.

"Oi, Aiko, mind letting me go so I can get off?" her arms quickly retreated; as if I shocked her or something. I got off the animal and looked at the woman still siting atop of it. Her face was cherry red as she bit her lower lip. I smirked at her, making her face burn brighter.

_That shy look really looks good on her. _I blinked once. Did I really think that? Sighing I picked her up off the horse gently, careful of her back, before walking inside the estate. Aiko blushed again while covering her face with her hands.

"Lord Masamune, I'm too heavy to be carried!"

I scoffed and looked down at her. She weighed almost nothing in my arms. I kicked one of the shoji screens apart and walked in; setting her down softly on the ground before turning and leaving for some supplies. As I walked out there stood that one woman with different shades of blue eyes. She held a white case and passed it to me. I cocked an eyebrow at her before shrugging and going back into the room.

Aiko was removing the scraps that was once her tunic; exposing her naked upper torso. Heat rushed towards my cheeks as I looked away.

_Small waist, large hips, and equally large chest... dammit._ I swore silently to whatever power there is for placing me in this type of predicament. I coughed into my fist making her whip around while covering her chest with her arms. _Dammit... _Aiko's face was bright red as she tried in vain to cover herself up.

"L-Lord Masamune! This is highly improper!" I dragged a gloved hand through my hair as I walked over to her. "Lord Masa-" I cut her off by covering her mouth with my hand.

"Turn around so I can look at your back." I ordered before removing my hand. She nodded and turned around so I could see the damage done. Grimacing at the sight I started cleaning her wounds. A silent hiss of pain was heard but she held still as I continued across her back. Occasionally my fingertips would brush against an old scar that dusted across her back. "How ya get them?" I asked while coming to her hip.

Aiko moved her head so she could see me out of the corner of her eyes. "That bastard. The one you called Akechi. It happened a few years ago, on one of my assassination missions." She sighed before looking forward once more. "It was my first solo mission ever. And I end up getting caught by my target cause one of my fellow shinobi sold me out. And it wasn't pleasant The man owned a damned brothel and he decided to throw me in with the other women he held. But because I would fight back he decided to have the men pay to **break **me instead. And his highest paying customers were members of the Oda faction; namely one Akechi Mitsuhide."

A sick twisting feeling was felt deep inside my gut at the thought. People think I'm a guy that likes brothels, but _Hell _no; you'd never catch me dead in one. Something my father taught me was to respect women. That they do a lot more than we give them credit for. Reaching for the bandages I held the roll in front of her. "Mind helping?" I asked. She took the roll and unraveled it before binding her chest. I helped tighten it in places that it needed to be as we worked together to cover her upper torso.

Standing up I held a hand out to her. Aiko looked at it before up at me, slowly placing her hand into mine as I pulled her up against me. A blush darkened her cheeks. "Just makin' sure you're not gonna fall on our way to see the Tiger of Kai." I stated simply before smirking.


End file.
